Vive por mí
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "Si tú mueres, ya no tendré nada por lo que vivir. Así que vive, por mí". "Por Meliodas-sama, definitivamente, viviré". –Para Rev-chan.


**Disclaimer: **Nanatsu no Taizai pertenece a Susuki Nabaka.

**Extensión: **974 palabras.

**Notas:** Regalo para Rev-chan, porque sin ella nunca leo este manga y en verdad me gusto la historia y los personajes. Eso y que me hizo una historia de mi OTP, así que yo hago una de la suya. Thanks Rev-chan.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vive por mí.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vagaba entre los estadios de su subconsciente, sin tener noción del tiempo o de su propio cuerpo. Recordaba vagamente la victoria en la que el reino había sido liberado, haberle agradecido a Meliodas y a los demás por la ayuda prestada; tras eso todo se había puesto negro. Elizabeth tenía claro que no había salido ilesa de la batalla, que probablemente a eso se debiese su indiscutible estado de inconsciencia, pero por más que trataba no conseguía despertar.<p>

«A lo mejor así se sintió Meliodas-sama tras caer por el ataque de Gilthunder».

Sí, quizás era así como se sentía cuando el cuerpo ya no podía más y se veía en la obligación de caer. Durante la batalla de seguro la adrenalina había hecho su efecto pero ahora por lo visto ya no era así, pues si bien no era capaz de saber que sucedía a su alrededor, sí entendía su propio estado onírico. Cosa que le molestaba levemente ya que en verdad deseaba despertarse, de otra manera de seguro preocuparía a los demás, a su padre y hermana, a Diane y al resto, a Hawk y a Meliodas.

"_Elizabeth."_

La voz le llegó como un susurro lejano pero bastante claro, nítido, casi como si la hubiera invocado con su simple pensamiento; no dudaba de a quien pertenecía esa voz.

«Meliodas-sama».

Tenía que despertar, claramente él estaba preocupado y no quería preocuparlo, molestar a Meliodas de esa manera.

"_Si tú mueres..."_

¿Morir, tan grave se encontraba? No era consciente del estado de su cuerpo, no podía adivinar la gravedad de sus heridas, pero quizás era peor de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Definitivamente estaba preocupando al resto, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo.

"_... ya no tendré nada por lo que vivir."_

«¿Meliodas-sama?».

Él estaba realmente preocupado, sonaba realmente angustiado, ella lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Ahora, mucho más que antes, deseaba levantarse, pero por más que intentaba se sentía incapaz. Pero tenía que, en verdad debía hacerlo, por él. Todavía notaba su propia inconsciencia, la que justo en esos momentos detestaba, pero a la vez sentía algo más, una presión sobre su mano.

"_Así que..."_

«Por favor cuerpo, muévete».

La voz la sentía más clara, como el suave tacto en su mano y para su alivio como su propio cuerpo. Comenzaba a sentirlo, aunque sorprendentemente no era dolor lo que notaba invadiendo sus receptores, sino más bien una calidez de la que no sabía la procedencia.

"_... vive, por mí."_

Por él.

«Meliodas-sama».

Lo sentía, débilmente, pero lo sentía, a su lado, sosteniéndola.

Por él, por su persona definitivamente lo haría, definitivamente se recobraría a cómo de lugar, no se perdonaría causarle sufrimiento.

«Por Meliodas-sama».

Sólo debía intentarlo, no podía ser tan difícil lograrlo. Abrir los ojos, mover su cuerpo, estrechar la mano que sostenía la suya, cuyo tacto sentía más claramente que cualquier otra cosa.

«Meliodas-sama, yo...»

Un poco más, ya casi notaba como sus fuerzas volvían, como su cuerpo despertaba.

«... definitivamente...»

Tan sólo un poco más. Notaba la luz en sus pupilas, las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, el tacto de otra mano sobre la suya; y esa calidez que la envolvía, que la aliviaba de alguna manera.

«... viviré».

La luz colmando sus ojos entreabiertos, encegeciendola momentáneamente, su mano ejerciendo presión sobre la ajena, movimiento a su lado. Volteó la vista, parpadeando y buscándolo, notando su presencia.

—¿Meliodas-sama?

La luz aún incordiaba sus ojos, pero comenzaba a distinguir su figura a su lado.

—Elizabeth.

Otro parpadeo y ya era capaz de distinguir sus facciones, su rostro.

—Meliodas-sama.

Apoyo la mano en la cama, incorporándose levemente y alertándolo a la vez.

—Espera Elizabeth —Su otra mano, la que no sostenía aún con fuerza una de las suyas, se apoyo en su hombro, deteniendo su actuar—, estás herida.

Aquellas palabras le causaron una leve sorpresa, después de todo no sentía dolor alguno. Bajó la mirada, fijándola en su persona con el fin de comprobar su estado. Se extraño otro poco, no veía herida alguna.

Meliodas pareció percatarse de lo mismo.

—No estás herida —comentó con sorpresa, sacando la mano de su hombro para colocarla sobre su pecho y apretar—. No, ninguna herida —repitió.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo nuevamente despreocupado, como siempre.

—Que bueno —dijo, captando la atención de Meliodas—. Yo los preocupé, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, sin esperar respuesta—. Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó—, pero ya estoy bien, así que Meliodas-sama no debe preocuparse.

Meliodas la miró fijamente unos momentos.

—Tienes razón —dijo al fin—, ya estás bien, así que todo está bien. —Sonrió, apartándose de ella pero sin soltar su mano—. Venga, arriba, los demás se alegrarán de verte.

—¡Sí!

Se apresuró en salir de la cama, sonriendo con fuerza.

—Me alegro —musitó, captando la atención del hombre frente a ella—, realmente me alegro de que Meliodas-sama se encuentre bien.

—Supongo —contestó este—, aunque no deberías haberte preocupado por mí, iba a estar bien de todas formas, lo importante era que tú estuvieras bien.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

—Para mí —dijo—, lo más importante es Meliodas-sama.

Este la miró, desviando luego la mirada y respondiendo con un escueto «como digas». Luego sonrió, regresando la vista a ella con un brillo curioso en los ojos.

—¿Meliodas-sama? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Pero ya basta de hablar, los demás también están preocupados —dijo Meliodas—, así que debes salir a verlos.

—¡Es verdad, de seguro también los preocupe a ellos!

—Pero no puedes salir así —replicó el capitán de los siete pecados capitales—, debes cambiarte.

—¿Eh?

—Por supuesto, para verte presentable —continuó Meliodas—. Venga, yo te ayudo.

—Pero... Meliodas-sama —replicó Elizabeth, sonrojándose.

—Vamos, no te avergüences.

—¡Sí!

Oh, tan inocente. No importaba, era una de las muchas cosas que lo habían enamorado de ella.

—Vamos, empecemos por la ropa interior.

—¡¿Ropa interior?!

Una de las tantas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Sobre todo a ti, Rev-chan.<strong>

**Nos leemos. Bye's.**


End file.
